Mecha
Mecha (formused for both singular and plural) is the name attributed to humanoid exoskeletons that require one or more pilots. While there are several mechanical vehicles that may resemble ants, beetles or other animals (and are general working tools), Mecha allow for more advanced, agile movement, and are one of this world's greatest engineering feats... when they actually work. Densetsu changed the world - it was a shining example of what hextech could be and it inspired the generation that would eventually become the great scientists, industrialists and tinkerers that defined the era. Less generously, it could also be said Densetsu's (and hextech in general) destructive power added to the international tensions that would eventually spill over and lead to the Hextech War. Today, everyone has a differering opinion about it, and what it means to them. __TOC__ Mecha in Zaeth Mecha aren't much more than a symbol. An impossibly large tool of war, being equal parts complicated and expensive? Such things are a political tool, designed to evoke an idea of total military dominance in the minds of one's enemies. We have no need for such things, for the world already knows better than to engage Zaeth. Mecha in Scorpus Mecha are great. We ought to have at least ten of them. They're big, they're powerful, and nobody messes with the guy with 50 feet of pure, undiluted hextech badassery. Sadly, it's next to impossible to find the right investors for a project like this. Con artists that promise the next great Densetsu have been fleecing gullible rich kids for years, and that's really harmed any trust for any actual legitimate project to get off the ground. It's a shame, too. There are plenty of folks in Scorpus just dying for a chance to build an awesome hextech behemoth. Maybe the Directors could get a mecha for Scorpus, but then again, with a bunch of scheming dragons- how could you tell? Mecha in Skorfrond We cannot truly shun hextech in it's entirety if we wish to remain a relevant political power in the world. Densetsu was elegant in design, but only we could take that and make it into something truly sublime. In beauty and in destruction, none could match what we would make. However, we need not. The prohibitive costs surrounding the creation of such a machine means that it is more effective in both time and money for us to ensure none of our rivals create one of their own. Should that ever change, though... woe betide the world that would dare threaten Skorfrond. Mecha in Andonia We will never create a machine like the Dreamer did. This is not for lack of desire, though. Many Andonians would walk through fire for the chance to create something as magnificent as The Legend, but we can not and we will not. The pride of our ancestors led to terrible tragedy, and we would not see that mistake happen twice. Few would understand that, for an Andonian, the purpose of creating a mecha is to create a mecha. The art of it would be enough, but only Sasaki Mosaku herself could appreciate such a sentiment. But... that is not to be, and it is foolish to dream such silly dreams. Mecha in Konsors Sasaki Mosaku was a genius for her time, absolutely. But things have changed! We've adopted a new way of thinking- one that incorporates many different cultures and accepts ideas that come from every corner of the world. Densetsu was a marvel of design, without a doubt, but still limited by the perspective of one person. If we were to attempt to create a mecha of our own, it would have all the greatest elements of magic and hextech, untainted by a single culture's prejudices or preconceptions. Others would create a mecha to show off- we'd be the only ones to create a mecha meant to actually work. Mecha in Umbra No one agrees how an Umbran mecha would work. Not for lack of trying, though. It's a regular pastime among certain circles in Umbra to discuss what the world's next great mecha would look like. Sometimes it's lighter, sometime's it's heavier- weapons are argued, capabilities, layout... sometimes the arguments are even civil. Other times- most times- there's a chalk board full of equations and figures on the wall and two people on the ground trying to beat each other to death. This lack of consensus, this chaos of opinions, is what would make Umbran mecha the most fearsome thing in the world. Each idea has been tested and challenged repeatedly. Only the fittest would make it into the final design. Or every idea would make it in, and the mecha would simply be a mess of hextech gadgetry... which is terrifying in it's own right.